doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jesús Barrero
México, D.F. Cuernavaca, México Los Ángeles |sindicato = ANDA |estado = Fallecido |wikipedia = Jesús Barrero }}thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JESUS BARRERO COMO BANZAI thumb|224x224px thumb|226x226px Seiya_de_Pegaso.jpg|Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, su personaje más emblemático. LukeSkywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker en el redoblaje de la primera trilogía de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. -Rex-.png|Rex en la franquicia de Toy Story, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco en Las locuras del emperador, en su secuela y en la serie animada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Robotech_Macross_Rick_Hunter.png|Rick Hunter en Robotech, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 2236875-deidara.jpg|Deidara en Naruto y en Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Banzai.jpg|Banzai en El rey león y El rey león III: Hakuna Matata, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jesusjenji.jpgGalleta de jengibre en la franquicia de Shrek SakataGintoki.jpg|Gintoki Sakata en Gintama. Koji_Minamoto.png|Koji Minamoto en Digimon 4, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. MMPR1_Jason_Morphing.jpg|Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Lobomon_KendoGarurumon_Beowolfmon_MagnaGarurumon.png|Lobomon y sus digievoluciones también en Digimon 4. beelzemon_and_impmon_by_assassinness-d39j9rm.jpg|Impmon y Beelzemon en Digimon 03. Flik - BL.png|Flik en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura, Toy Story 2 y Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 1245633893659_f.jpg|Yōichi Hiruma en Eyeshield 21. Yamcha DB.png|Yamcha en Dragon Ball (eps. 5-60). Puar.png|Puar también en Dragon Ball (eps. 5-60). Scott_Bernard.jpg|Scott Bernard en Robotech: La Nueva Generación. Chienpo.png|Chien-Po en Mulán y su secuela. osmosis_jones_by_furret306-d4bi8ui.png|Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones en la película homónima y en Ozzy y Drix. KojiKabuto.jpg|Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z (eps. 40-69). Locke_the_Superman.png|Locke en Locke el Superman de las galaxias. Peebee-daniel-travieso-amigo.jpg|Pee Bee en Daniel el travieso. Nube_maestro.jpg|Meisuke Nueno "Nube" en Nube, el maestro del infierno. Tommisaki.jpg|Tom Misaki en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Kogure2.png|Kiminobu Kogure (1ª voz) en Slam Dunk. ZaneTruesdale GX.png|Zane Truesdale en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (temps. 2-3). Stuey RAD.png|Stuey en Amigos inseparables. Pips.png|Pips en Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta. Garrett QFC.png|Garrett en La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot. B.E.N..jpg|B.E.N. en El planeta del tesoro. Lombriz.jpg|Lombriz en Jim y el durazno gigante. BenFrankenstein.jpg|Edward Frankenstein en Frankenweenie. Buck.png|Buck en Vacas vaqueras. Frankie_la_rana.png|Frankie en La familia del futuro. YJ7bh.jpg|Leonardo en la versión de Warner de Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) y en la versión para TV de la primera película. Old luke the force awakens.png|También dobló a Luke Skywalker en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza, su última aparición. Fancypants_id.png|Fancy Pants en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Ricky29.jpg|Ricky Kentle en Sandy Bell. 5457-773262289.jpg|Alex Peterson también en Sandy Bell. Cerberus.png|Cerberus en Eyeshield 21. Ichiro_Takami.png|Ichiro también en Eyeshield 21. SMAndrewFuruhata.png|Andrew Furuhata (1ª voz) en Sailor Moon. Char 32383.jpg|Mitch Mitchelson en Las chicas superpoderosas: La película. Screenshot 2018-01-29-00-09-52-1.png|Huckleberry Hound en Yo, Yogi. YoYogiDastardly 53.png|Pierre Nodoyuna también en Yo, Yogi. PeterGriffin.jpg|Petter Griffin en Padre de familia (temp. 3). Char 44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco (ultimos eps.) CarpinteroCavernicola-1-1-.png|Carpintero Cavernícola también El nuevo show del pájaro loco. 275033_full.jpg|Huckleberry Finn en Las aventuras de Tom y Huck. The_Waltons-1g.jpg|Jason Walton en Los Waltons. Teniente Stone Turbo.jpg|Jerome Stone en las primeras 4 entregas de Power Rangers. Vlcsnap-2015-11-16-19h10m33s14012.png|Spike en Dinosaurios. Billy_campbell.jpg|William "Billy" Campbell en Melrose Place. Normal_215_174.jpg|Bane Jessup en Hechiceras. Looking-episode-3.jpg|Dom en Looking. Manoux_Aaron_Stone.jpg|S.T.A.N. en Aaron Stone. Malcolm_Merlyn_Arrow_0002.jpg|Malcolm Merlyn en Flecha. Dave Bowman.jpeg|Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (doblaje original). KaneAliens.gif|Kane (John Hurt) en Alien: el octavo pasajero JimmyOlsen-MarcMcclure.jpg|Jimmy Olsen en Superman III. Atreyu_lhsfpix.jpg|Atreyu en La historia sin fin. PCI1GlenLantz.png|Glen Lantz en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. Chris Chambers SBM.jpeg|Chris Chambers en Cuenta conmigo. Louistullyghostbuster.png|Louis Tully en las dos películas de Los cazafantasmas. GeorgePerfume.gif|George Willis en Perfume de mujer. Christian_swing_kids.jpg|Thomas Berger en Los últimos rebeldes. Adam_happy.jpg|Happy Gilmore en la película homónima. Lobardo.jpg|Lombardo en Happy Feet: El pingüino. Vince_Larkin.gif|Vince Larkin en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Benny.png|Benny en Paulie. Detective_James_Carter.png|Detective James Carter en Una pareja explosiva. Kip_Raines_60.gif|Kip Raines en 60 segundos. 102434727_UKESITNUEHHBCND.jpg|Profesor Quirrell en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. FastFuriousLuminox.jpg|Brian O'Conner en las dos primeras películas de Rápidos y furiosos. SKBoy.jpg|Maestro Boy / All-American Boy en Súper escuela de héroes. Jason_bourne_matt_damon.jpg|Jason Bourne en sus dos primeras películas. Frankm.jpg|Frank Martin en El transportador. Die-another-day-26-1.jpeg|Zao en 007: Otro día para morir. Bettanywimbledon.jpg|Peter Colt en Wimbledon. Scott_Rico.png|Scott Rico en Camino hacia el terror (versión DVD). Guardian_Jake.jpg|Jake Fischer en Guardianes de altamar. Jack_Frost_Santa_Claus_3.jpg|Jack Frost en Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte. KnaveAIW10.png|Stayne en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. 86663-29618.jpg|Jeffrey Price en Hombres de negro III. Jeff_Thatcher_TSNB.png|Jeff Thatcher en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Bradley Cremanata III.png|Bradley Cremanata III en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy. Leplume-beauty-and-the-beast-belles-magical-world.jpg|Plumín en El mundo mágico de Bella. V131Bill.png|Bill en Viernes 13. Etemon.gif|Etemon en Digimon Fusion. Sr. Heartland.jpg|Sr. Heartland de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Rodrigo319.jpg|Rodrigo (ep. 160) en Phineas y Ferb. Hacha-chacha-powerpuff-girls-movie-7.8.jpg|Hacha Chacha en Las chicas superpoderosas: La película. Gus Psych.jpg|Burton "Gus" Guster en El síquico. Pat_Cappadora.jpg|Pat Cappadora en El lado profundo del mar. JS.jpg|James Van Hossmere/Jimmy Smith en Millie, una chica moderna (redoblaje). Hamill.jpg|Fue la voz recurente de Mark Hamill. Jason Statham 2014-08.jpg|También fue la voz recurrente de Jason Statham. Johnny Depp 2014-05.jpg|También dobló en ocasiones a Johnny Depp. Jesús Barrero (26 de julio de 1957 - 16 de febrero de 2016) fue un reconocido actor de doblaje mexicano, famoso por su participación en series animadas y por diversos trabajos en el medio, además era licenciado en la carrera de psicología pero nunca la ejerció. Prestó su voz para adaptar al español a personajes de los más diferentes y variados shows de televisión y cine. Hermano de la actriz Banny Barrero, tío de los también actores José Gilberto Vilchis y Víctor Covarrubias y padre de la también actriz Yectli Barrero Palestino. Estuvo casado con la también actriz y fundadora de la agencia de locutores SPOT Patricia Palestino. Dentro del mundo del anime fue conocido por ser la voz de Seiya de Pegaso de la serie Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Rick Hunter y Scott Bernard en Robotech, Koji Kabuto de Mazinger Z, Meisuke Nueno "Nube" en Nube, el maestro del infierno, la 1ª voz de Yamcha y Puar en Dragon Ball, Galáctico en la serie del mismo nombre, Impmon y Beelzemon en Digimon Tamers y Koji Minamoto en Digimon Frontier. También destacó en series de TV, series animadas, películas animadas y de acción real interpretando variados personajes entre los que se encuentran Kuzco de Las locuras del emperador en todas sus apariciones, Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rex de la franquicia de Toy Story, Flik de Bichos, una aventura en miniatura y en la trilogía original de Star Wars como Luke Skywalker. Algunos de sus personajes posteriores fueron Zane Truesdale de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Deidara en Naruto y Yōichi Hiruma en Eyeshield 21. Él comúnmente daba voz a adolescentes y hombres jóvenes. Sus últimos personajes reconocidos son Malcolm Merlyn en Flecha, Gintoki Sakata en Gintama, Deidara en Naruto Shippūden y Seiya en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Biografía A la edad de 9 años comienza a estudiar actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA (Asociación Nacional de Actores), gracias a una tía que era delegada de doblaje. En ese tiempo inicia en doblaje, con papeles secundarios en varias series de televisión, como La Pandilla y Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin, entre otros. Perteneció a la Compañía Infantil de Televicentro, estuvo en varias emisiones de un programa con ese nombre, tanto como actor infantil como miembro del coro de la compañía, participa en varios programas seriales como el del "Teatro Fantástico" del también desaparecido Enrique Alonso "Cachirulo". A los 10 años participa en tres películas de cine mexicano con pequeños roles. En "El Padrecito" trabajó con el Sr. Mario Moreno "Cantinflas" y en La Vida de Cri-Cri junto a López Tarso y conoció en persona al señor Francisco Gabilondo Soler. A los 12 años hace el papel de Solín en la serie radiofónica llamada Kalimán junto a Víctor Mares y a grandes actores de ese entonces. A la edad de 13 años hace su primer papel de doblaje en una serie se llamó La gran canica azul junto a Edith González, dirigida por Francisco Colmenero. De esa edad a los 16 trabaja en varias series de TV y dibujos animados como Jonny Quest, Josie y las gatimelódicas, Los Picapiedra, El hombre nuclear, La familia Ingalls, El Club de Mickey Mouse, etc. De los 16 a 18 años combina la escuela con el trabajo, así que aprovecha el cambio de voz para dedicarle más tiempo a los estudios. De los 18 a los 20 participa en varias radionovelas, así como teatro y doblaje. De los 20 a 25 años se fue a radicar a Los Ángeles, California, EE. UU., contratado por ESM International Dubbing Inc., una empresa mexicana que hacia doblaje al español, fue en ese entonces cuando aprende a dirigir doblaje y empieza a interpretar y dirigir series animadas como Mazinger Z, El Justiciero, El galáctico, entre otras. De los 26 a 30 años trabaja como actor y director en Telespeciales (empresa filial de Televisa que antes era CINSA), fue cuando hace series como Voltron, Robotech y Kidd Video, entre otras. A la edad de 30 años combina su trabajo al mismo tiempo con la empresa Producciones Salgado donde hace Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. En esta empresa, también realizó doblaje en filmes como 2001: Odisea en el espacio. También empieza sus pininos como empresario, primero inicia la agencia de locutores llamada Spot, después fue socio de una empresa de doblaje llamada PR Producciones, ahí comienza a dirigir para Disney. Así también, dentro del medio, crea su propia empresa de doblaje llamada CBAudio, ubicada en la colonia Del Valle en la Ciudad de México. Desde entonces trabajó en proyectos especiales de cine para Disney, DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, etc. Actualmente en su empresa de doblaje grabó Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, y le dedicaba su mayor tiempo en atenderla. En marzo de 2015 le diagnosticaron cáncer pulmonar, aun así continuó activo en el doblaje hasta el último momento, falleciendo finalmente a causa de dicha enfermedad el martes 16 de febrero de 2016. thumb|right|230 px 230px|right thumb|right|230 px|Jesús Barrero mandando saludos como Seiya thumb|right|230 px|Jesús Barrero La Leyenda 230px|right thumb|220x220px|Algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Hecho por Power Sentai. thumb thumb|1x1px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Imagen agregada por El Guason junior thumb|230px|Q.E.P.D (1958-2016)thumb|230px|descanse en Paz Ranger Rojo por Eduardo454. (1958-2016) Filmografía Películas Mark Hamill *''Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza'' (2015) - Luke Skywalker *''Jay y el silencioso Bob'' (2001) - Cocknocker *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi'' (1983) - Luke Skywalker (redoblaje 1997) *''Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca'' (1980) - Luke Skywalker (redoblaje 1997) *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza'' (1977) - Luke Skywalker (redoblaje 1997) Jason Statham *''El redentor'' (2013) - Joey *''Nacidos para matar'' (2011) - Danny Bryce (doblaje DVD) *''Los indestructibles'' (2010) - Lee Christmas (doblaje DVD) *''El transportador 2'' (2005) - Frank Martin *''El transportador'' (2002) - Frank Martin Johnny Depp *''El engendro'' (1999) - Spencer Armacost *''Pánico y locura en Las Vegas'' (1998) - Raoul Duke *''Arizona Dream'' (1993) - Axel *''Benny & Joon'' (1993) - Sam *''Pesadilla en la calle del infierno'' (1984) - Glenn Lantz Christian Slater *''Ninfomanía: Parte 2'' (2013) - Papá de Joe *''Ninfomanía: Parte 1'' (2013) - Papá de Joe *''Códigos de guerra'' (2002) - Ox Henderson John Cusack *''Bajo cero'' (2013) - Robert Hansen *''Señales de amor'' (2001) - Jonathan Trager (redoblaje) *''Con Air: Riesgo en el aire'' (1997) - Vince Larkin Paul Walker *''Entre la vida y la muerte'' (2008) - Ben Garvey *''Más rápido más furioso'' (2003) - Brian O'Conner *''Rápido y furioso'' (2001) - Brian O'Conner Cuba Gooding Jr. *''Balas cruzadas'' (2012) - Ray Carver *''Red Tails'' (2012) - Mayor Emanuelle Stance Chris Tucker *''Silver Linings Playbook'' (2012) - Danny McDaniels (3ª versión) *''Una pareja explosiva'' (1998) - Detective James Carter Stephen Dorff *''Secuestrados'' (2011) - Roy (2ª versión) *''Miedo.punto.com'' (2002) - Detective Mike Reilly (doblaje original) Colin Hanks *''Bachillerato'' (2010/2ª versión) - Brandon Ellis *''El nuevo novio de mi mamá'' (2008) - Henry Durand Michael Sheen *''Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva'' (2009) - Aro Volturi (doblaje de México) *''La reina'' (2006) - Tony Blair (2ª versión) J.P. Manoux *''Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo'' (2008) - Subdirector Tolkan *''Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control'' (2008) - Neil Simon Pegg *''Corre, gordo, corre'' (2007) - Dennis Doyle (2ª versión) *''Shaun de los muertos'' (2004) - Shaun Adrien Brody *''Hollywoodland'' (2006) - Louis Simo *''24 horas para morir'' (1999) - Harry Houdini John Leguizamo *''Masacre en la cárcel 13'' (2005) - Beck (doblaje original) *''Imperio'' (2002) - Victor Rosa Matt Damon *''La supremacía Bourne'' (2004) - Jason Bourne *''Identidad desconocida'' (2002) - Jason Bourne Jason Patric ' *El Álamo'' (2004) - James Bowie *''Los hijos de la calle'' (1996) - Lorenzo Shakes (doblaje original) '''Jason Lee *''Un novio en apuros'' (2003) - Paul Coleman *''El gran escándalo'' (1997) - Phillip Messenger Devon Sawa *''10, el examen perfecto'' (2002) - Dave Goodman *''América salvaje'' (1997) - Mark Stouffer Patrick Dempsey *''Lección de honor'' (2002) - Louis Masoudi (adulto) *''Con honores'' (1994) - Everett Calloway George Newbern *''El padre de la novia 2'' - Brian MacKenzie (1995) *''El padre de la novia'' - Brian MacKenzie (1991) (redoblaje) Jet Li *''La leyenda 2'' (1994) - Fong Sai Yuk *''La leyenda 1'' (1993) - Fong Sai Yuk Woody Allen *''Maridos y esposas'' (1992) - Profesor Gabriel "Gabe" Roth *''Sombras y niebla'' (1991) - Kleinman River Phoenix *''Sneakers'' (1992) - Carl Arbogast *''Cuenta conmigo'' (1986) - Chris Chambers Tom Cavanagh *''Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado'' (2008) - Nick Snowden *''Nieve'' (2004) - Nick Snowden Tom Hanks *''Turner & Hooch'' (1989) - Det. Scott Turner *''Hogar, dulce hogar'' (1986) - Walter Fielding (redoblaje) Todd Graff *''Un estafador con suerte'' (1990) - Lou *''Un hombre inocente'' (1989) - Robby Rick Moranis *''Los cazafantasmas II'' (1989) - Louis Tully (redoblaje) *''Los cazafantasmas'' (1984) - Louis Tully (doblaje original y BD) Timothy Hutton *''Turk 182'' (1985) - Jimmy Lynch *''El valor de una vida'' (1984) - Dr. Stanley Shephard [[Jason Gedrick|'Jason Gedrick']] * Águilas de acero (1986) - Doug Masters * El chico celestial (1985) - Lenny Barnes Otros *''Jessabelle'' (2014) - Cirujano (Jason Davis) *''El depósito'' (2014) - Paul (Lucas Caleb Rooney) *''Si estuvieras aqui'' (2014) - Aidan Bloom (Zach Braff) *''Luna de miel en familia'' (2014/trailer) - Eddy Wernick (Kevin Nealon) *''Amor por conveniencia'' (2012) - Arnie (Billy Magnussen) *''Mátalos suavemente'' (2012) - Steve Caprio (Trevor Long) (2ª versión) *''El hombre de hielo'' (2012) - Dino Lapron (Danny A. Abeckaser) (doblaje mexicano) *''Cupido al ataque'' (2012) - Gabe (Pete Sepenuk) *''¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido?'' (2012) - Dr. Bernie Feld (Steve Carell) (versión Moviecity) *''Hombres de negro III'' (2012) - Jeffrey Price (Michael Chernus) *''Nazis en el centro de la Tierra'' (2012) - Dr. Adrian Reistad (Jake Busey) *''Un pedacito de cielo'' (2011) - Julian Goldstein (Gael García Bernal) (2ª versión) *''El doble del diablo'' (2011) - Latif Yahia (Dominic Cooper) *''Caballo de guerra'' (2011) - Capitán Nicholls (Tom Hiddleston) *''Contra el viento'' (2011) - Paul Anderen (Benoît Magimel) *''Soy el número cuatro'' (2011) - Papá de Sarah (Cooper Thornton) *''Get the Gringo'' (2011) - Voces adicionales *''Confianza'' (2010) - Charlie (Chris Henry Coffey) *''Rock It!'' (2010) - Dirigente de clubes (Oliver Korittke) *''Mi vecino es un espía'' (2010/City Family) - Glaze (George Lopez) *''Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'' (2010) - Stayne (Crispin Glover) *''Presagio'' (2009) - Phil Beckman (Ben Mendelsohn) (2ª versión) *''Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico'' (2009) - Héctor (Michael Mittermeier) *''Tornados de hielo'' (2009) - Phil (Nicholas Carella) *''Pandorum'' (2009) - Shepard (Norman Reedus) (2ª versión) *''Persecución inminente'' (2009) - Chin Kim (Chil Kong) *''Venganza implacable'' (2009) - Voces adicionales *''Violines en el cielo'' (2008) - Daigo Kobayashi (Masahiro Motoki) *''W.'' (2008) - Paul Wolfowitz (Dennis Boutsikaris) / Rev. Earle Hudd (Stacy Keach) *''El tesoro de labou'' (2008) - Capitán Lerouge (Barnie Duncan) *''Hagamos una porno'' (2008) - Zack (Seth Rogen) *Una loca película épica (2007) - Bink (Tony Cox) *''Háblame'' (2007) - Petey Greene (Don Cheadle) *''La leyenda de Excalibur'' (2007) - Nestor (John Hannah) *''Diversión en ruedas'' (2007) - James James (Austin Basis) *''Planet Terror'' (2007) - Eli Wray (Freddy Rodríguez) (1ª versión) *''Una historia de Navidad'' (2007) - Hannus (Mikko Leppilampi) *''Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte'' (2006) - Jack Frost (Martin Short) *''El último tren a Auschwitz'' (2006) - Crewes (Ludwig Blochberger) *''Guardianes de altamar'' (2006) - Jake Fischer (Ashton Kutcher) *''Mi punto G'' (2006) - Jack Chase (Paul Rudd) *''El primer baile, el primer amor'' (2006) - Rami (Avi Kushnir) *''El imperio del dragón'' (2006) - Tigre Wong (Nicholas Tse) *''Detras del mostrador 2'' (2006) - Dante Hicks (Brian O'Halloran) *''La cambiadora de páginas'' (2006) - Concertista *''Carlito's Way: Ascenso al poder'' (2005) - Carlito Brigante (Jay Hernandez) *''Venganza en Graves'' (2005) - Brian (Adam del Rio) *''Rebeldes'' (2005) - Holden Donovan (Gregory Smith) *''Súper escuela de héroes'' (2005) - Maestro Boy (Dave Foley) *''Mee Shee, el gigante del agua'' (2005) - Watkins (Charles mesure) *''Adiós mamá'' (2005) - Lauri Lahti, padre de Eero (Kari-Pekka Toivonen) *''El pequeño Vanya'' (2005) - Roberto *''Camina sin mí'' (2005) - Yael (Yael Abecassis) *''El último viaje'' (2004) - Matt Rondell (Chris Carmack) *''Wimbledon'' (2004) - Peter Colt (Paul Bettany) *''Padre soltero'' (2004) - Arthur Brickman (Jason Biggs) (redoblaje) *''Están entre nosotros'' (2004) - Tun (Ananda Everingham) *''Ray'' (2004) - Reportero *''Mi novia Polly'' (2004) - Chef *''Juego de viernes por la noche'' (2004) - Voces adicionales *''Primates en acción'' (2004) - Stanley (Robert Tinkler) *''Espartaco (TV)'' (2004) - Flavio (Jack Huston) *''Camino hacia el terror'' (2003) - Scott Rico (Jeremy Sisto) (doblaje DVD) *''Perdidos en Tokio'' (2003) - Fotógrafo *''Tribunal en fuga'' (2003) - Jacob Woods (Dylan McDermott) *''Código secreto'' (2003) - Jürgen Müller (Ken Duken) *''Justin y Kelly'' (2003) - Justin (Justin Guarini) *''Mira quién sigue hablando'' (2003) - Vincent Porel (Thierry Lhermitte) *''Tiempo de lobos'' (2002) - Alex McKenzie (Anthony Lemke) *''8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones'' (2002) - Wink (Eugene Byrd) *''Olas salvajes'' (2002) - Drew (Chris Taloa) *''El chico nuevo'' (2002) - Ed Ligget (Matt Gogin) *''La barbería'' (2002) - Jimmy James (Sean Patrick Thomas) *''Mi chica ideal'' (2002) - Max Fleming (James Roday) *''Infidelidad'' (2002) - Det. Dean (Zeljko Ivanek) *''Una vida en siete días'' (2002) - Jack (Edward Burns) *''El secreto de Charlie'' (2002) - Carson J. Dyle (Tim Robbins) *''Sentencia previa'' (2002) - Oficial Fletcher (Neal McDonough) *''Camino a la perdición'' (2002) - Connor Rooney (Daniel Craig) *''Mensajero de la oscuridad'' (2002) - Dr. Alexander Leek (Alan Bates) *''Los primeros 20 millones'' (2002) - Andy Casper (Adam Garcia) *''007: Otro día para morir'' (2002) - Zao (Rick Yune) *''Crimen en primer grado'' (2002) - James Hernández (Juan Carlos Hernández) *''Dejados atrás 2: Comando tribulación'' (2002) - Rabino Ben Judah (Lubomir Mykytiuk) *''Exterminio'' (2002) - Jim (Cillian Murphy) *''Historias fantásticas'' (2002) - Donny Flynn (Arthur Bridgers) *''El pianista'' (2002) - Henryk (Ed Stoppard) *''Mini campeones'' (2002) - Ox (Jesse Plemons) *''Un gran mentiroso'' (2002) - Marty Wolf (Paul Giamatti) *''Nunca más'' (2002) - Joe (Dan Futterman) *''Barco fantasma'' (2002) - Santo (Alex Dimitriades) *''Showtime'' (2002) - Brad Slocum (Peter Jacobson) *''En defensa del honor'' (2002) - G. H. Cookie Bell (Brad Hunt) *''El rostro oscuro de la ley'' (2002) - Det. Bobby Keough (Scott Speedman) *''Juego de espías'' (2001/Doblaje original) - Charles Harker (Stephen Dillane) *''Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal'' (2001) - Profesor Quirrell (Ian Hart) *''Tras las líneas enemigas'' (2001) - Almirante Juan Miguel Piquet (Joaquim de Almeida) *''3000 millas al infierno'' (2001) - Jack (Howie Long) *''Desde el infierno'' (2001) - Netley el cochero (Jason Flemyng) *''La última fortaleza'' (2001) - Yates (Mark Ruffalo) *''Mujeriego en apuros'' (2001) - Michael Delaney (Jerry O'Connell) *''Hermanos de carreras'' (2001) - Danny Michaels (Neil Leestma) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) - Osmosis Jones (Chris Rock) *''Las damas y el vagabundo'' (2001) - Darold Boyarsky (David DeLuise) *''Super policías'' (2001) - Mac (Steve Lemme) *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) - Anthony Fusco (Greg Zola) *''El Majestic'' (2001) - Elvin Clyde (Bob Balaban) *''La sombra del vampiro'' (2000) - Max Schreck (Willem Dafoe) *''Billy Elliot'' (2000) - Tony Elliot (Jamie Draven) *''Big Brother Trouble'' (2000) - Sean Dobson (Shad Hart) *''Triunfos robados'' (2000) - Voces diversas *''Feroz'' (2000) - Sam McDonald (Kris Lemche) *''60 segundos'' (2000) - Kip Raines (Giovanni Ribisi) *Misión a Marte (2000) - Voces adicionales *''Lo que ellas quieren'' (2000) - Nick Marshall (Mel Gibson) *''La historia de Linda McCartney'' (2000) - Paul McCartney *''Réquiem por un sueño'' (2000) - Harry Goldfarb (Jared Leto) *''El Presidente y su consejero'' (2000) - Guardia del Presidente *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) - Kramer (Andy Dick) *''Huída forzosa'' (1999) Mike Riordan (Sam Robards) *''Ojos bien cerrados'' (1999) - Nick Nightingale (Todd Field) *''El diablo metió la mano'' (1999) - Randy (Jack Noseworthy) *''Milagros inesperados'' (1999) - Dean Stanton (Barry Pepper) *''El lado profundo del mar'' (1999) - Pat Cappadora (Treat Williams) *''El secreto'' (1999) - Vinnie (joven) (Shawn Hatosy) *''Half Baked'' (1998) - Brian (Jim Breuer) *''Paulie'' (1998) - Benny (Jay Mohr) *''Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes'' (1998) - Eddy (Nick Moran) *''El loco superdotado'' (1998) - Darryl Whiterspoon (Marlon Wayans) (redoblaje) *''Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer'' (1997) - Eddie Adams Dirk Diggler (Mark Wahlberg) *''La vida es bella'' (1997) - Mayordomo *''El pacificador'' (1997) - Ken (Randall Batinkoff) *''George de la selva'' (1997) - Max (Greg Cruttwell) *''White Squall'' (1996) - Chuck Gieg (Scott Wolf) (2ª versión) *''Happy Gilmore'' (1996) - Happy Gilmore (Adam Sandler) *''Proyecto ALF'' (1996) - Pete Meatman (Jeremiah Birkett) *''Eso que tú haces'' (1996) - Jimmy Mattingly (Johnathon Schaech) *''The Quest'' (1996) - Anunciador (Chai Chapanond) (3ª versión) *''Sensatez y sentimientos'' (1995) - Robert Ferrars (Richard Lumsden) *''Las aventuras de Tom y Huck'' (1995) - Huckleberry Finn (Brad Renfro) *''Masacre en Nueva York'' (1995) - Keung (Jackie Chan) *''Presidentes muertos'' (1995) - Cowboy (Terrence Howard) *''Marea roja'' (1995) - Peter "Weps" Ince (Viggo Mortensen) *''Mi papá es un héroe'' (1994) - Raymond (Manny Jacobs) *''Karate Kid IV'' (1994) - Eric McGowen (Chris Conrad) *''El regreso de mi novio'' (1993) - Johnny (Andrew Lowery) *''Una propuesta indecente'' (1993) - David Murphy (Woody Harrelson) *''Distracción fatal'' (1993) - Frank Kelbo (Christopher McDonald) *''Fuego en el cielo'' (1993) - Allan Dallis (Craig Sheffer) *''Los últimos rebeldes'' (1993) - Thomas Berger (Christian Bale) *''Abracadabra'' (1993) - Jay (Tobias Jelinek) (doblaje original) *''Jamaica bajo cero'' (1993) - Derice Bannock (Leon) *''Dragón: La vida de Bruce Lee'' (1993) - Tad Overton (Michael Cudlitz) *''La lista de Schindler'' (1993) - Marcel Goldberg (Mark Ivanir) / Voces adicionales *''Eternamente joven'' (1992) - Frank (J.D. Collum) (doblaje original) *''Boomerang'' (1992) - Gerard Jackson (David Alan Grier) *''Una Navidad con los Muppets'' (1992) - Fred (Steven Mackintosh) *''Un destello en la oscuridad'' (1992) - Andrew Berringer (Francis Guinan) / Hombre en la frontera suiza (Markus Kissling) *''The Cutting Edge'' (1992) - Doug Dorsey (D.B. Sweeney) *''Perfume de mujer'' (1992) - Josh Willis (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *''Código de honor'' (1992) - Chris Reece (Chris O'Donnell) *''Mi primo Vinny'' (1992) - William "Billy" Gambini (Ralph Macchio) *''Cementerio de mascotas 2'' (1992) - Drew Gilbert (Jason McGuire) *''El ejército de las tinieblas'' (1992) - Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) *''Soldados de juguete'' (1991) - Henry "Hank" Giles III (T.E. Russell) (1ª versión) *''Mujer bonita'' (1990) - David Morse (Alex Hyde-White) / Carlos (Billy Gallo) *''Las Tortugas Ninja'' (1990) - Leonardo (Redoblaje) *''El señor de las moscas'' (1990) - Ralph (Balthazar Getty) (doblaje original) *''El cielo se equivocó'' (1989) - Omar (Joe Grifasi) (Doblaje original) *''Cementerio de mascotas'' (1989) - Voces adicionales *''Los tres fugitivos'' (1989) - Tener (Alan Ruck) *''Billy the Kid'' (1989) - William Bonney (Val Kilmer) *''18 otra vez'' (1988) - Barrett (Pauly Shore) *''Policía adolescente'' (1988) - Kyle Kerns (Peter Dobson) *''Dimensiones ocultas'' (1988) - John (Roberto Palazuelos) *''Blanco humano'' (1988) - Toby Kellogg (Jason Bateman) *''El regreso a la preparatoria del horror'' (1987) - Steven Blake (Brendan Hughes) / Donny Porter (Michael Eric Kramer) *''Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño'' (1987) - William "Will" Stanton (Ira Heiden) *''Cocodrilo Dundee'' (1986) - Proxeneta (John Snyder) (doblaje de México) *''Hannah y sus hermanas'' (1986) - Dusty (Daniel Stern) / Dr. Wilkes (Richard Jenkins) *''The Hitcher'' (1986) - Jim Hasley (C. Thomas Howell) *''El chico celestial'' (1985) - Lenny Barnes (Jason Gedrick) *''Mi proyecto científico'' (1985) - Sherman (Raphael Sbarge) *''El club de los cinco'' (1985) - John Bender (Judd Nelson) *''Leyenda'' (1985) - Ogro (Robert Picardo) (redoblaje) *''Sylvester'' (1985) - Matt (Michael Schoeffling) *''Lassiter'' (1984) - Freddie (Nicholas Bond-Owen) *''Brigada especial'' (1984) - Marvin (Stan Shaw) *''Los gritos del silencio'' (1984) - Alan "Al" Rockoff (John Malkovich) (2ª versión) *''La historia sin fin'' (1984) - Atreyu (Noah Hathaway) *''Los cazafantasmas'' (1984) - Violinista (Timothy Carhart) (doblaje original) *''Splash'' (1984) - Jerry, hombre en la cita (Ron Kuhlman) / Voces adicionales *''Krull'' (1983) - Colwyn (Ken Marshall) *''Superman III'' (1983) - Jimmy Olsen (Marc McClure) *''Sahara'' (1983) - Bertocelli (Tuvia Tavi) *''Tootsie'' (1982) - Jeff Slater (Bill Murray) (doblaje original) *''Viernes 13 parte II'' (1981) - Jeff (Bill Randolph) *''Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida'' (1981) - Coronel Dietriech (Wolf Kahler) (doblaje original) *''The Final Conflict'' (1981) - Hermano Simeón (Richard Oldfield) / Orador en el Speakers' Corner (Frank Coda) *''Hudson Taylor'' (1981) - John Porson *''Testigo ocular'' (1981) - Aldo Mercer (James Woods) *''Viernes 13'' (1980) - Bill (Harry Crosby) *''Brubaker'' (1980) - Larry Lee Bullen (David Keith) *''John Denver y los Muppets: Disfrutando juntos la Navidad'' (1978) - John Denver *''El nacimiento de los Beatles'' (1979) - John Lennon (Stephen MacKenna) *''Escape de Alcatraz'' (1979) - John Anglin (Fred Ward) *''007: Misión espacial'' (1979) - Piloto (Kim Fortune) / Gerente del Hotel en Río de Janeiro (Peter Howitt) / Técnico de Drax (Chris Dillinger) / Técnico de Drax (Georges Beller) / Director de control (Douglas Lambert) (doblaje original) *''Alien, el octavo pasajero'' (1979) - Segundo oficial Kane (John Hurt) *''La Rosa'' (1979) - Huston Dyer (Frederic Forrest) *''El francotirador'' (1978) - Steven Pushkov (John Savage) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) *''Un trueno distante'' (1978) - Voces adicionales *''Sinbad y el ojo del tigre'' (1977) - Forastero *''Carrie'' (1976) - Billy Nolan (John Travolta) *''El alguacil del diablo'' (1975) - Wolf (Richard Romancito) *''Terremoto'' (1974) - Emilio Chávez (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) / Jody (Marjoe Gortner) *''La vida íntima de un estudiante'' (1973) - Toombs (David Clennon) *''Loca venganza'' (1972) - Chris Logan (Nicolas Beauvy) *''Ranas'' (1972) - Jay Crockett (Hal Hodges) *''Contacto en Italia'' (1969) - Freddie (Tony Beckley) / Harry *''El valle de Gwangi'' (1969) - Lope (Curtis Arden) *''Hello, Dolly!'' (1969) - Barnaby Tucker (Danny Lockin) *''2001: Odisea en el espacio'' (1968) - Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) (doblaje original) *''Millie, una chica moderna'' (1967) - James Van Hossmere/Jimmy Smith (James Fox) (redoblaje) *''Poncio Pilatos'' (1962) - Daniel *''José y sus Hermanos'' (1962) - Benjamin (Terence Hill) / Voces adicionales *''Imitación de la vida'' (1959) - Romano (Than Wyenn) *''Flechas de fuego'' (1952) - Luis Herrera (Robert Blake) *''A la vuelta de la esquina'' (1938) - Voces adicionales *''Calle sin salida'' (1937) - T.B. (Gabriel Dell) Anime Tōru Furuya *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) - Seiya de Pegaso / Presentación de episodios *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Seiya de Sagitario / Narración *Dragon Ball - Yamcha (eps. 5-60) *El vengador - Febo Jarlock (Hiroshi Shiba) Hideyuki Tanaka *Slam Dunk - Kiminobu Kogure (eps. 1-52) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Antiguo Patriarca Hiroki Takahashi *Digimon Tamers - Impmon / Beelzemon (Belzebumon) *Magical Doremi Sharp - Atsushi Yamakawa (ep. 27) Katsuhiko Kawamoto *Naruto - Deidara *Naruto Shippūden - Deidara Keiichi Nanba *Sailor Moon - Kelvin Taylor (ep. 7) *Zenki - Glen Masakazu Morita *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) - Seiya de Pegaso Ryotaro Okiayu *Sailor Moon - Bobby (ep. 2) *Nube, el Maestro del Infierno - Meisuke Nueno "Nube" Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Seiya (niño), Kiki (eps. 98-99, 105) / Pegaso Negro / Syd de Mizar Zeta (niño) / Soldado del Santuario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Kanon de Dragon Marino (1eros loops) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Espectro de la 1ª Prisión *Mazinger Z - Koji Kabuto (segundo tercio de la serie) / Shiro Kabuto / Boss / Nuke *Robotech - Rick Hunter / Linn Kyle / Scott Bernand *Dragon Ball - Puar (eps. 5-60) / Tsukutsun Tsun / Soldado que intercepta al General Blue (ep. 58) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Zane Truesdale (desde la 2ª temporada) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Sr. Heartland *El vengador - Chuby / Bobon *El galáctico - Galáctico *El gladiador - Brando Drumond *Capitán Futuro - Greg *El Justiciero - Sabú / Manolo / Ken / Voces adicionales *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Tom Misaki *Digimon Tamers - Voces adicionales *Digimon Frontier - Koji Minamoto / Lobomon / KendoGarurumon / Beowulfmon / MagnaGarurumon *Digimon Fusion - Etemon *Eyeshield 21 - Yōichi Hiruma / Ishiro Takami /, Kumabukuro "Cabezabomba" / Billy Horide "Doc / Reportero / Insertos de los duelos (eps. 11-21) / Mitaku (jugador del equipo de fútbol soccer) / Cerberus (eps. 105-145) / Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer - Jeff Thatcher *Sandy Bell - Ricky Kentle / Alex Peterson / Mike (ep. 45) *Remi - Inspector de policía *Gintama - Gintoki Sakata *Sailor Moon - Andrew Furuhata (eps. 1-32) *Initial D - Bunta Fujiwara *Gundam Wing - Dr. J. (1ª voz) / Comandante Sadahul / Voces adicionales *Transformers G1 - Spike (primeros eps.) / Hound *Conan, el niño del futuro - Conan / Territ / Voces adicionales *Ángel, la niña de las flores - Celli / Rope / Voces adicionales *Voltron, defensor del universo - Keith (ep. 2) (Voltron Leones) / Sparks (Voltron Vehículos) *La abejita Hutch - Alvy *IronMan 28 - Ricardo Cañedo (Shotaro Kaneda) (eps. 1-4) *Astroboy - Voces adicionales *Pokémon - Steven *Corazón - Julio, el escribiente florentino *El duende mágico - Cyril *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales *Magical Doremi Sharp - Niño gordo (ep. 18) / Tomokazu Sugiyama (2ª voz) / Jefe de Keiske Harukaze (ep. 40) / Meteorólogo (ep. 41) / Policía (ep. 41) / Director (ep. 39 y 41) Series animadas *El show del ratón - Kuzco *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Kuzco *Los Motorratones de Marte - Vinnie *Josie y las gatimelódicas - Alexander (algunos episodios) *Ozzy y Drix - Osmosis Jones *Padre de familia - Peter Griffin / Narrador (temp. 3) *Daniel el travieso - Jayce / PeeBee *Kidd Video - Kidd *La Pequeña Lulú - Willy (versión HBO) *Gárgolas - Anthony Dracon *Ewoks - Narrador *Thomas y sus Amigos - Harold *El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Tweaky (2ª voz) *Los Simpson - Carl (algunos eps.) *M.A.S.K. - T-Bob / Bruce Sato *Transformers G1 - Spike (joven) / Hound (1ª voz) / Optimus Prime (ep. "Rueden con él") *Calabozos y Dragones- Cozar (episodio 21) *El reto de los Superamigos - Robin (1ª temp.) *She-ra la princesa del poder - Orka (un ep.) *¡Descontrol! - Voces adicionales *La pequeña Lulú - Toby (1ª voz) y Memo *Jungla sobre ruedas - Elevan *El show de Los Picapiedra - Bam Bam Mármol *Calle de las estrellas - Capri (algunos eps.) *Wheelie, el astuto - Scrambles *Las travesuras de Blinky Bill - Danny *Los Nuevos Archies - Archie *Eckhart - Eckhart *Popeye: una nueva generación - Junior *BraveStarr - Voces adicionales *El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Pepino *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Luis Tully, el contador de los cazafantasmas / Peter Venkman (dos eps.) / Winston Zeddemore (un ep.) *Phineas y Ferb - Rodrigo (ep. 160) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Fancy Pants *Yo, Yogi - Pierre Nodoyuna / Huckleberry Hound *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *Los ositos cariñositos - Bestia *El Show de Sr. Bill - Sr. Bill Películas animadas Wallace Shawn *Toy Story 3 - Rex *Monsters, Inc. - Rex (cameo) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Rex *Toy Story 2 - Rex *Toy Story - Rex Conrad Vernon *Shrek para siempre - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek Tercero - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek 2 - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek - Galleta de jengibre Dave Foley *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Flik auto *Toy Story 2 - Flik (cameo) *Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura - Flik Charles Fleischer *Balto III: Aprendiendo a volar - Boris *Balto II: En busca de tus raíces - Boris Cheech Marin *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata - Banzai *El rey león - Banzai David Spade *Las locuras de Kronk - Kuzco *Las locuras del emperador - Kuzco Jerry S. Tondo *Mulán 2 - Chien Po *Mulán - Chien Po Johnny A. Sanchez *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Lombardo *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Lombardo Martin Short *Frankenweenie - Ben Frankenstein *El planeta del tesoro - B.E.N Otros *La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot - Garrett *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Rudolph *Amigos inseparables - Stuey *Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Pips *Vacas vaqueras - Buck *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Bradley Cremanata III *Gulliver en el país de los enanos - Príncipe David *Los ositos cariñositos: la película - Nicolás *Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad - Voces adicionales *Vida salvaje - Carmine *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Chuck Armstrong *Cars 2:Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Gremlin *El antílope de oro - Niño (doblaje original) *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Ryu *Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa - Aladino *Imaginum - Sovos *Las chicas superpoderosas: La película - Hacha Chacha / Blablablabla (Mono Miedoso) *La familia del futuro - Frankie, la rana *El mundo mágico de Bella - Plumín *Un cuento de Navidad, la película - Bob Cratchit *Jim y el Durazno Gigante - Lombriz (David Thewlis) *Las Tortugas Ninja - Leonardo (versión Warner) *El niño del tambor - Aaron *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare - Murray Hare (Jay Leno) *El invierno maravilloso de Frosty - Niño *Ritmo y melodía - Juanito Manzanas (redoblaje 1999) *Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Padre José / Narrador *La Odisea: Historia de un viaje imposible - Telémaco joven *Santa Claus llega a la Ciudad - Santa Claus (Mickey Rooney) (redoblaje) *La primera Navidad: Historia de la primera nevada de Navidad - Lucas *La Navidad de los Picapiedra - Bam Bam *Los tres mosqueteros - D'Artagnan *El elfo feliz - Eubie Cortos/Especiales animados Conrad Vernon *La Shrektacular navidad de Burro - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek: Asústame si puedes - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek 3-D - Galleta de jengibre Wallace Shawn *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Rex *Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Rex *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex - Rex *Toy Story de Terror - Rex *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo - Rex Películas de anime Tōru Furuya *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Seiya de Pegaso (redoblaje) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Seiya de Pegaso Kaneto Shiozawa *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Inspector Shiratori *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Inspector Shiratori Tomokazu Seki *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone - Tōji Suzuhara *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance - Tōji Suzuhara Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Genta Kojima *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Genta Kojima Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Seiya de Pegaso *UFO Robo Grendizer - Koji Kabuto (recopilación de episodios de la serie de anime no comercializada en México) *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Scott Bernard / Rick Hunter *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Scott Bernard / Almirante Rick Hunter *Locke el Superman de las galaxias - Locke *El héroe legendario - Melos *La colina de las amapolas - Shirō Mizunuma Series de TV Gregg Bullock *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Detective Jerome Stones *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Detective Jerome Stones *Power Rangers: Zeo - Detective Jerome Stones *Power Rangers: Turbo - Teniente Jerome Stones Austin St. John *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo *Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo John Barrowman *Flecha - Malcolm Merlyn / El Arquero Oscuro / Ra's al Ghul *Flash - Malcolm Merlyn / Ra's al Ghul Sasha Mitchell *Dallas - James Richard Beaumont *Pobrezas y riquezas - The Duke Otros *Power Rangers: MegaForce - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo (Legendary Battle) (Yuri Lowenthal) *Looking - Dom (Murray Bartlett) *Aaron Stone - S.T.A.N. (J. P. Manoux) *Los Torkelson - Kirby Scroggins (Paige Gosney) *Días felices - Richard Cunningham (algunos eps.) *Esposas desesperadas - Monroe Carter (Dave Foley) *Flipper (serie de TV de 1995) - Mike Blondell (Payton Haas) *Simbad - Simbad (Zen Gesner) *Saint-Tropez‎ - Samuel *Wildside - Detective Bill McCoy (Tony Martin) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Duplicator (para The Dubbing House) *Melrose Place - Billy Campbell *Estoy en la banda - Shanon Hackman (Adam Busch) *Dinosaurios - Spike *Hechiceras - Bane Jessup *Los Waltons - Jason Walton (Jon Walmsle) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *París, te amo - Axel (Axel Kiener) (2006) *La niñera - Mr. Anthony (Patrick Cassidy) (temp. 2, ep. 25) (1995) *El síquico - Burton "Gus" Guster *Club Azul - Max *TV 101 - Jerry Peterson *Academia de modelos - Kim (Jan Cornell) *Picos gemelos - Bobby Briggs (Dana Ashbrook) *24 - Voces adicionales *La otra vida de Cristo - Discípulo *Mandrake - Raul *Oro salvaje - Scott Lomu *Kung Fu - Shen Ung *Freaks and Geeks - Harris Trinsky (Stephen Sheppard) *Los grandes héroes de la Biblia - Joven *Tocado por un ángel - Peter Enloe (Ivan Sergei) (temp. 1, ep. 2) (1994) *Walker, Texas Ranger - Billy Kramer (Brian Krause) *Whitney - Alex Green (Chris D'Elia) Personajes episódicos *Doctor House **ep. 15 - Bill Arnello (Danny Nucci) (temp. 1, ep. 15) **ep. 18 - Sean Randolph (Michael A. Goorjian) (temp. 1, ep. 18) **ep. 28 - Jeff Forrester (Kristoffer Polaha) (temp. 2, ep. 6) **ep. 93 - Stewart (Todd Louiso) (temp. 5, ep. 7) **ep. 155 - Porter (Jaleel White) (temp. 8, ep. 1) *El hombre increíble **ep. ¿? - Niño agredido *La familia Ingalls **ep. 56 - Bubba Galender (Michael LeClair) (temp. 3, ep. 9) **ep. 61 - Teddy (Bryce Berg) (temp. 3, ep. 14) **ep. 65 - Salomon Henry (Todd Bridges) (temp. 3, ep. 18) **ep. 67 - Joel Turner (John Herbsleb) (temp. 3, ep. 20) **ep. 84 - Joshua Bond (Mark Neely) (temp. 4, ep. 15) **ep. 89 - Andrew "Andy" Garvey (Patrick Labyorteaux) (temp. 4, ep. 20) **eps. 90 y 91 - Seth Barton (Robert Kenneally) (temp. 4, eps. 21 y 22) *MacGyver **ep. 3 - Bruno (Robert Hallak) (temp. 1, ep. 3) **ep. 13 - Kyle (William Washington) (temp. 1, ep. 13) **ep. 17 - Sargento (Michael Shore) (temp. 1, ep. 17) **ep. 27 - Luther (David Harris) (temp. 2, ep. 5) **ep. 32 - Tony Sullivan (temp. 2, ep. 10) **ep. 35 - Robert Julian (Mike Cassidy) (temp. 2, ep. 13) **ep. 39 - Socio de Al (Frank Annese) (temp. 2, ep. 17) **ep. 45-46 - Pettigrew (Paul Batten) (temp. 3, ep. 1-2) **ep. 48 - Joe Whales (Byron Chief-Moon) (temp. 3, ep. 4) **ep. 49 - Croce (James Crescenzo) (temp. 3, ep. 5) **ep. 50 - Piloto (Jeff Irvine) (temp. 3, ep. 6) **ep. 51 - Wrigley (Robin Mossley) (temp. 3, ep. 7) **ep. 53 - Aaron (John Cameron Mitchell) (temp. 3, ep. 9) **ep. 58 - Warwick (John Donald) (temp. 3, ep. 14) **ep. 63 - Earl (Robin Mossley) (temp. 3, ep. 19) **ep. 66 - Danny (Jason Priestley) (temp. 4, ep. 2) **ep. 74 - Hans Kreese (Vladimir Kulich) (temp. 4, ep. 10) **ep. 75 - Dueño del hotel (Ian Black) (temp. 4, ep. 11) **ep. 76 - Rico (Sam Sarkar) (temp. 4, ep. 12) **ep. 138 - Tan Yee (Steve Park) (temp. 7, ep. 13) *Mentes criminales **ep. 23 - Detective Matt Spicer (Eric Close) (temp. 5, ep. 23) Documentales *Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills - Damien Wayne *Alta, rubia y ardiente - Thomas Montgomery Telefilmes *Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Braylon Nash (Douglas M. Griffin) *Las ratas (2002) - Karl (Joe Pingue) / Guardia de seguridad / Pasajero en tren Telenovelas brasileñas Irving São Paulo *Mujeres de arena - Zé Luis *El viaje - Zeca Otros *Insensato corazón - Ladrón Videojuegos *Assassin's Creed: Unity - Aloys la Touche *Harry Potter for Kinect - Profesor Quirrell *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Rex *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Seiya de Pegaso / Shion de Aries *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Deidara *The Order: 1886 - Lafayette *Disney Infinity - Rex Dirección de doblaje *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD, actores de Cuernavaca) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo *Mazinger Z (algunos episodios) *Detective Conan: La bomba en el rascacielos *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima *Rebeldes *El primer baile, el primer amor *Eyeshield 21 (2ª y 3ª temporada) *Kidd Video *Los hijos del carnaval *La mexicana *George de la selva *Inspector Gadget *Mi marciano favorito *Tras las líneas enemigas *Sentencia previa *Infidelidad *Una vida en siete días *La leyenda de Excalibur *A prueba de muerte (Zima) *Planet Terror (Zima) *Estoy en la banda *Violines en el cielo *Diversión en ruedas *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo *Venganza implacable *Un pedacito de cielo (2ª versión) *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (actores del D.F.) *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (actores del D.F.) *Bajo cero *Confianza Comerciales *Shampoo Head & Shoulders (con el actor Eric Estrada en 1990) *Juguetes Bandai (Figuras de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco en 1993) *Medicamentos Kanka *Mezquino en comercial para Pointts *Todito.com (Interpeta a una flecha parlante ) Cine mexicano *El Padrecito - Niño en coro *La vida de Cri-Cri *El amor de María Isabel - Andrés Radionovelas *Kalimán - Solín Trivia *Jesús Barrero compartió varias similitudes con el actor Irwin Daayán en el hecho de que ambos han interpretado personajes similares o que tienen una relación cercana uno con el otro: **Barrero fue la voz de Luke Skywalker, el protagonista de la primera trilogía de Star Wars (en el redoblaje), mientras que Daayán dobló a Luke en Pollo Robot y además es la voz de Anakin Skywalker protagonista de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars y padre de Luke. **Ambos actores han interpretado a Seiya de Pegaso en las diferentes versiones de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades: Daayán en la versión de TV, y Barrero en la versión de DVD. **Ambos han interpretado a personajes importantes del anime Yu-Gi-Oh!: Daayán interpretó a Yugi Muto, mientras que Barrero interpretó a Zane Truesdale de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. **Ambos actores han interpretado al Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott de Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Jesús en el doblaje original mientras que Irwin en el redoblaje de la serie. **Ambos interpretaron a jugadores de la selección japonesa en Supercampeones: Road to 2002: así como Jesús Barrero dobla a Tom Misaki, Irwin Daayán a Andy Johnson. Además ambos doblaron a Tom Misaki; Barrero lo hizo en Road to 2002 e Irwin en un especial de anime en 1986 llamado Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil. **Ambos interpretaron al villano principal en las películas de Harry Potter: Jesús Barrero al Profesor Quirrell en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal e Irwin Daayán a Tom Riddle en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta; y los cuales ambos, coincidencialmente, eran en verdad el "Señor Tenebroso" Lord Voldemort. **Ambos interpretaron a un personaje humano de Digimon. Jesús Barrero interpretó a Koji Minamoto en Digimon Frontier, e Irwin Daayán interpretó a T.K. Takaishi en Digimon Adventure 02. *Jesús dobló a tres personajes del reconocido seiyū Toru Furuya, estos son Febo Harlock (Hiroshi Shiba) en El vengador, Seiya de Pegaso de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y a Yamcha en Dragon Ball (este último solo en los primeros 60 episodios de la serie). Curiosamente el seiyū y Barrero comparten el mismo signo zodiacal: Leo. *Jesús dobló a cuatro protagonistas de Shonen Jump, estos son: Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z, Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Nube en Nube, el maestro del infierno y Gintoki Sakata en Gintama. *En el programa de radio "El Complódigo" (19-08-2009) el actor Javier Rivero comentó que debido a cierta similitud entre la voz de él y Jesús Barrero, hubo un tiempo en el que se prefería que ambos no formaran parte de un mismo reparto en Disney, especialmente si se trataba de doblar a muchachos jóvenes. *Se dice que durante el doblaje de la serie Mazinger Z, uno de los dos chicos que acompañaba siempre al personaje de "Boss" carecía de nombre y fue Jesús quien lo bautizó como "Mucha", como una abreviatura de "muchacho". Aunque en doblajes de otros países como España y Puerto Rico este personaje ya aparece como "Mucha" e incluso en la serie "Mazinkaiser" de 2001 ya se le conoce como "Musha". *En todos los idiomas en que Seiya de Pegaso como personaje fue doblado, Jesús Barrero y Hermes Baroli (portugués brasileño) son los únicos actores de doblaje a nivel mundial que han doblado a Seiya en todas sus apariciones. Esto considerando que los últimos trabajos dentro del universo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco en los cuales Jesús Barrero participó en el año 2015, fueron la segunda temporada de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega y el videojuego de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. Muestras multimedia 2001 Odisea del Espacio (1968) - Doblaje Latino Lo siento Dave|Muestra #1 con José Lavat Enlaces de interés *Sitio Web del Doblaje Mexicano *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco, Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) *Youtube.com Entrevista con Jesús Barrero *Entrevista Diario La Nación *Entrevista realizada por Juan Atan y Rodrigo Román para RegionVisual.Com *La voz de Seiya y Rick Hunter en Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA